El cantar de la sangre
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Este fic tiene lugar antes de la caída de los Círculos, relatada en el Dragon Age 2. Llevaba dándole vueltas a esta historia durante un tiempo y por fin me he animado a escribirla y compartirla aquí. En este fic Merrill tratará algunos de sus conflictos internos y hará frente a sus miedos.
1. Entre luz y oscuridad

Cogió la daga y tocó con el filo la palma de su mano izquierda. Si presionaba un poco más, la sangre manaría de la herida abierta y justo entonces el hechizo sería efectivo. Pero Merrill desistió y guardó el arma en el cinturón, desde la muerte de la custodia no era capaz de usar la magia de sangre, sentía una gran culpabilidad por lo sucedido y sobre todo no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Hawke la miró preopupado, él sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba.- Deja eso, creo que lo mejor será dejar la barrera tal y como está y dar un rodeo.

Iban a la caza de un mago de Tevinter y sus secuaces, que se habían atrincherado en una mina a las afueras de Kirkwall cuando escapaba con su botín: unos jóvenes elfos, secuestrados durante la noche en la elfería.

-Yo... verás, Hawke, no puedo...

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Incluso él le había advertido de los riesgos de la magia de sangre y no estaba muy a favor de ella. Se le veía aliviado de que hubiera dejado de usarla.

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que iremos por otra ruta. -echó un vistazo rápido a la barrera, que emitía destellos rojizos.- No es necesario que vuelvas a recurrir a ese tipo de magia.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se adentró en otro oscuro pasillo. Aveline y Varric le siguieron dubitativos ya que, si ahí era donde había una barrera, ese era sin lugar a dudas el camino correcto. Aunque sinceramente ambos se alegraban de no recurrir a la magia de sangre, por ellos cuanto más lejos mejor.

Avanzaron un largo trecho entre túneles, escuchando las hazañas de Varric sobre un viaje que hicieron él y otros dos enanos, y que sorprendidos por un ogro se ocultaron en unas minas que a su vez estaban llenas de engendros tenebrosos. Resultó que en el último momento aparecieron los guardas grises en su ayuda, los cuales afirmaron haber visto la figura de Andraste conduciéndoles hasta allí.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verídico, Varric. Te lo estás inventado todo.

Exasperada, Aveline protestaba, pero Varric no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo creo que Varric dice la verdad, - intervino Merrill.- es solo que la exagera. Así es más emocionante ¿Verdad, Hawke?

El campeón de Kirkwall no respondió y se paró en seco haciendo un gesto de advertencia al grupo para que hicieran lo mismo. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, o eso creía Merrill hasta que oyó un extraño silbido proveniente del fondo de la mina, ¿qué era exactamente? Parecía el canto de un pájaro, esto tendría lógica si no se encontraran bajo tierra, en un lugar donde era imposible hallar alguno.

-Quedaos atrás, avanzaré para ver de qué se trata. -La resolución de Hawke siempre había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, al menos desde el punto de vista de Merrill.- Si no hay peligro, moveré la antorcha de un lado a otro. Así sabréis que podéis venir.

-¿Y si hay peligro?

La joven elfa no pudo hacer menos que mostrarse preocupada.

-Tranquila, sabré qué hacer.

Sí, a Hawke improvisar y salir de las situaciones más peliagudas se le daba bien.

Poco a poco avanzó hacia el origen del sonido, que en los oídos de Merril se mezclaba con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban a medida que veía a esa persona que quería tanto avanzando hacia lo desconocido.

Ya apenas se veía la llama de la antorcha del líder del grupo, y sin previo aviso desapareció. Aguantó la respiración buscando con la mirada a Hawke, pero no reapareció. Antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, una intensa luz surgió del fondo de la gruta. Poco a poco, avanzaba hacia ellos junto con el ahora atronador silbido.

-¡Por las tetas de Andraste! -exclamó el enano.- ¡Esto no pinta nada bien, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aveline y Varric dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a huir de aquel fenómeno que amenazaba con engullirles, lo que al parecer había ocurrido con Hawke.

-¿Y Hawke? ¡No podemos abandonarle!

Merril gritó para hacerse oír por encima del sonido, ya no les quedaba casi tiempo.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es ponernos a salvo, después volveremos a por él.

Sabía que lo que decía Aveline era lo más prudente, pero aún sabiéndolo no podía hacer eso. En pocos segundos tomó una descabellada decisión, y corrió hacia la cegadora luz con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a buscar a Hawke e iba a sacarlo de allí.

Lo último que escuchó a su espalda antes de desaparecer engullida en la luz fueron los gritos de advertencia y de horror de sus compañeros, intentando que volviera con ellos. Después, llegó la más absoluta oscuridad, y sintió que poco a poco perdía la conciencia. En la lejanía, el cantar de un pájaro siguió sonando.

Despertó confusa, y aún adormilada se preguntó qué había pasado. Se encontraba entre delicadas sábanas de seda y mullidos cojines de plumas. Atónita, la joven miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un dormitorio escandalosamente lujoso, nuna había visto una cama tan grande y cómoda, muebles tan hermosos, ni flores más bellas en los floreros de las amplias ventanas. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y se asustó al comprobar que estaba desnuda. No quería ni pensar en que alguien le hubiera quitado la ropa mientras dormía.

Muy nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. Había un armario así que miraría si ahí había ropa para vestirse. Dio unos pasos hacia él pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes: una nota descansaba sobre uno de los cojines, esperando a ser leída.

Con las manos temblorosas, la cogió entre sus manos y leyó las dos únicas palabras escritas en ella, " _te quiero_ ".


	2. Realidad de ensueño

Nada tenía sentido y la elfa sentía un creciente nudo en el estómago. Decidió serenarse e ir de punto en punto. Lo primero era vestirse, lo segundo investigar el lugar, y lo tercero y más importante encontrar a Hawke. Abrió las puertas del armario y se maravilló ante tales vestidos, todos ellos delicados y muy elegantes.

\- Muy caros también...

Escogió un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda sin mangas, la falda era larga pero no lo suficiente para privarle de libertad de movimiento en caso de emergencia.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Ya estás despierta, querida!

Merrill soltó un chillido por el susto, aún estaba desnuda y por acto reflejo se tapó como pudo con el vestido que acababa de coger. Miró al intruso y se quedó atónita. Hawke le sonreía claramente complacido, vistiendo un traje que por una vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, sí le hacía parecer un noble.

-¡Ha- hawke...! - logró balbucir.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuando te perdimos de vista en la mina, creí que...

-Shhh...

No pudo terminar la frase, se vio interrumpida por su compañero, que se dirigió a ella a grandes zancadas. Presa del pudor, Merrill hizo todo lo posible para cubrirse aún más. Intentó retroceder para alejarse de él y tropezó torpemente, cayendo en la cama.

-¡No mires! -le gritó escandalizada, tapándose entre el vestido y un revoltijo de sábanas.

Todo aquello a Hawke le parecía de lo más gracioso y no paraba de sonreír.

-Mi querida es de lo más entretenida. Anoche gustosa me recibiste entre tus brazos, y esta mañana te da apuro que contemple tu cuerpo desnudo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -le increpó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.- Quiero decir, se de lo que hablas. Pero no, eso no ha pasado. No.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hawke, estaba contrariado, pero casi al momento volvió a sonreír tan encantador como lo había hecho antes.

-¿Ah, no? - detectó cierto tono de burla en su voz, o quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. Muy despacio, se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Entonces dime qué es lo que ocurrió en realidad.

-Pues... Yo anoche no estaba aquí, estaba...

Nerviosa, Merrill apretó contra su cuerpo todas las telas que le cubrían. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo enorme, no era capaz de recordar lo ocurrido antes de aparecer en aquel dormitorio. Sí, antes ella misma había mencionado algo sobre una mina, pero ahora le resultaba incomprensible el por qué.

-¿Todo bien? Pareces agotada.

Hawke la observó buscando la causa de que se hubiera quedado tan seria.

-Me duele la cabeza. -y era algo más, un mal presentimiento.- Es que todo esto está mal.

La miró perplejo, ¿qué podía estar mal allí?

-¿Hay algo que no te guste, querida?

-¡No es eso! - intentó explicarse mejor, aunque Hawke no parecía darle mucha importancia.- Todo es ideal, como en un sueño.

-Y así es como debe ser. -objetó cortante.- Estás tan mareada porque has dormido demasiado y necesitas comer algo. Vístete y acompáname, desayunaremos juntos.

Hawke le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó del dormitorio cerrando las hermosas puertas de madera tras de sí. Él nunca se había comportado así, y ahora le parecía un completo extraño.

Se puso el vestido verde y ropa interior que encontró en unos cajones. Vio unos zapatos negros al lado del armario y se calzó con ellos, caminó un poco y comprobó que eran muy cómodos, y a la luz lanzaban pequeños brillos verdosos.

Salió de allí y se encontró en un largo pasillo, con grandes ventanales a los lados y flores en cada uno. Había muchísimas puertas como la suya y se preguntó dónde tendría que ir. Pronto tuvo su respuesta, la última puerta por la derecha se abrió. Era Hawke buscándola.

-Por aquí querida, el desayuno está listo.

Fue con él, y pese a que su capacidad para asombrarse debía haberse visto reducida por lo acontecido, volvió a sorprenderse. Tras esa puerta un jardín se extendía en toda su hermosura, había grandes naranjos, rosales, y otras muchas plantas que no supo identificar. En el centro se encontraba un pabellón hexagonal, en el que dispuesto sobre una mesita blanca, aguardaba el desayuno.

-¿Lo has preparado tú? -preguntó Merrill mirando la comida.

\- No. -fue la parca respuesta.- He pensado en dar una vuelta por los jardines e ir a visitar el estanque, así te despejarías. Y podrías echarles migas a las carpas. Siempre te ha gustado.

Merrill cogió una tostada con mermelada y la probó, estaba deliciosa. Mientras analizó a Hawke con cuidado de que este no se diera cuenta. En aspecto sin duda era él, pero el comportamiento distaba mucho del habitual en Hawke: demasiado refinado, y presumido se atrevería a decir, además disfrutaba visiblemente de todas las riquezas que le rodeaban; Y otra cosa que le había llamado la atención era cómo le llamaba continuamente "querida".

-Creo... que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Otra vez aparecía el dolor de cabeza, ¿qué había ido a hacer allí?

-Ah, el paseo esperará, pues. -sonrió encantador- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, querida?

Otra vez esa palabra, "querida". Ya no podía engañarla más.

-Tú no eres Hawke.

Su semblante cambió por completo, ensombreciéndose. Dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío y muy serio tomó su mano.

-Yo soy Hawke, el Hawke al que tanto quieres. -enunció firmemente.- Si quieres que todo vaya bien, deja que todo siga siendo un sueño.

Extendió el brazo indicándole todo el paisaje, a ese sueño perfecto se refería.

-¿Y si no quiero que sea un sueño?

Casi le dio miedo formular la pregunta, pero se dijo a sí misma que si ese demonio o lo que fuera no la había matado antes, no lo haría entonces. El falso Hawke se encogió de hombros y le respondió como si fuera algo evidente.

-Entonces será una pesadilla.


	3. El pájaro carmesí

Ahora que sabía que aquella mansión no era otra cosa sino una cárcel, debía escapar. El cómo ya se le ocurriría, lo que tenía claro era que debía engañar al doble de Hawke y fingir que quería estar allí o de lo contrario las cosas empeorarían.

A veces le venían imágenes a la mente, viejos recuerdos, y se percataba de que había olvidado cosas importantes por completo. Lo peor de todo es que otras tantas veces olvidaba que no había vivido siempre allí, y tenía la sensación de que a cada minuto un recuerdo se esfumaba para no volver. Por tanto, cuando estaba lejos de la atenta mirada de Hawke se hacía preguntas, ¿dónde nací? ¿quiénes son mis amigos? ¿cuál fue el último libro que leí? Si podía responderlas todas, se sentía satisfecha.

Ese día decidió que investigaría por la mansión, si bien Hawke le había enseñado muchas estancias, muchas otras puertas aún ocultaban qué había tras ellas.

-¿Hawke? - lo llamó en el pasillo.

Nada, no obtuvo respuesta. En los tres días que llevaba allí había comprobado que el demonio se ausentaba todos los días varias horas, esas eran las perfectas para llevar a cabo su misión. Lo curioso era que aunque no había visto a nadie más por allí, siempre encontraba deliciosas comidas preparadas en el comedor o el jardín cuando las necesitaba.

Caminó por los interminables pasillos hasta que dio con uno en el que creía no haber estado anteriormente y eligió una puerta al azar.

-Ojalá sea una biblioteca, así podría leer algo en vez de estar con ese Hawke tan aburrido.

Abrió, y en efecto: una biblioteca. Era demasiada coincidencia pensarlo y obtenerlo al instante. Intrigada, fue a la puerta contigua ignorando la biblioteca.

-Me gustaría... -pensó en algo difícil, que no pudiera estar allí.- visitar el clan.

Giró el picaporte despacio, y oyó risas al otro lado. Extrañada abrió la puerta, una suave brisa agitó la falda de su vestido y contempló fascinada su viejo hogar tal como lo recordaba. Con la hierba, el olor a naturaleza, los cazadores, artesanos, niños, ¡incluso la custodio Marethari estaba allí!

-La vi morir...- dijo para sí la elfa.

-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! -la animó un niño y salió a la carrera con otros dos.

Entró en el lugar entusiasmada, claro que quería ir a jugar con ellos.

-Un momento, querida.

Apenas había dado tres pasos y ya estaba allí, ¿qué quería? Se volvió, estaba observándola desde el umbral de la puerta, que no se sostenía en ninguna pared, simplemente estaba allí, en medio de la montaña.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hawke?-preguntó intentando ser lo más agradable posible.

-Ven conmigo un momento, tenemos que hablar.

Había hecho algo que le había molestado, estaba bastante claro. Fue con él de mala gana y él cerró la puerta en cuanto salió.

-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un rato, mientras tu no estabas.

-¿Quieres decir que no estabas husmeando?

Qué directo había sido con la pregunta. Hizo como que no le daba importancia.

-Mira lo que he encontrado, mi clan. Bueno, se que no es mi clan porque estamos muy lejos...

Hawke enarcó una ceja, y resuelto le expuso el problema.

-No necesitamos nada de esto, querida. Entiendo que quieras tener montones de libros para leer, -dijo haciendo referencia a la biblioteca.- ¿pero esto? Viejos lugares que te hagan sentir nostalgia, y que luego de lugar al anhelo y la tristeza.

"Pues yo sí quiero", quiso decir la joven, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua y decir otra cosa.

-Es que quiero estar con más gente, mis amigos.

-Tus amigos.- repitió como si la idea fuese ridícula.- Muy bien.

Estaba irritado, no le parecía bien. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y la música sonó con toda su fuerza, lo que ahora se encontraba allí era un baile de máscaras.

-No veo a Varric, ni a Isabela... -Merrill buscaba con la mirada entre todos los bailarines.- No están aquí.

-Claro que están, ven.

La cogió por la cintura y la condujo al interior, luego con la otra mano tomó la suya y se unieron al baile. Merrill nunca había bailado, pero él lo hacía tan bien que cuando la llevaba, le parecía hasta fácil.

-Espero que estés contenta, -le besó la frente, ahora ambos lucían hermosas máscaras doradas, ¿cuándo había ocurrido? Y también los trajes, él un traje dorado y ella un pomposo vestido a juego -Mira, aquí está Isabela, viene a saludarnos.

Una mujer morena se acercó a ellos. Su vestido era muy recargado, con estampados florales y muchos volantes, en su máscara plateada, había una rosa tallada.

-Me alegro de verte por quí, Merrill. Estás guapísima. -le dijo sonriendo.- Y mira con qué elegancia bailais los dos, hacéis la pareja perfecta.

-Gracias.

Otra mentira más, ¿tenía que fingir otra vez que se lo creía? Sí, la forma física era de Isabela, pero distaba mucho de ser ella.

-¿Han venido los demás, Isabela? Merril los echa de menos.

-¡Han venido todos!

Un grupo de personas ataviadas con la indumentaria propia del festejo se aproximaron a ellos. Fingían ser Aveline, Fenris y los demás, pero eran una imitación bastante patética.

-No son ellos, para ya, por favor.

las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar, eran de rabia contenida. Sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Claro que son ellos, maldita sea! -expetó Hawke, dejando atrás todos sus modales.

Le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ella, no lo soportaba más. Salió corriendo hacia la salida, apartando con rabia a todo aquel que se ponía en su paso.

La música paró de golpe, y el escenario también. Corría todo lo que podía hacia la puerta, pero esta se alejaba cada vez más, y la sala se vio engullida por una creciente oscuridad. Ahora solo estaban ella, la oscuridad y la tan anhelada salida.

Un enorme pájaro carmesí pasó volando sobre ella, adelantándola. Emitía un hermoso cantar, ¿lo había escuchado ya antes?

De pronto un intenso sueño se apoderó de ella, y antes de que pudiera recordar dónde había escuchado anteriormente a ese pájaro, perdió el sentido.


	4. Lágrimas del corazón

Poco a poco, despertó, aturdida. La luz de la luna alumbraba brevemente el dormitorio, otorgándole un aspecto fantasmal. Había tenido un sueño precioso en el que ella y Hawke paseaban por el mercado de Kirkwall cogidos de la mano. Sólo había sido eso, no había más trasfondo ni historia, no era un sueño emocionante, pero había sido suficiente para desear aferrarse a él y no despertar jamás.

En cambio allí estaba, sola y sin él. Se preguntaba si Hawke estaría pasando por las mismas adversidades que ella o incluso peores, cabía incluso la posibilidad de que estuviera en la mansión.

Aún somnolienta, cambió de postura en la cama, y tocó a alguien. Por acto reflejo retrocedió, y esperó a que se le acostumbrara la vista a la penumbra para ver quién compartía la cama con ella. Un hombre moreno, con barba arreglada dormía plácidamente a su lado. No era Hawke, se recordó, era un demonio.

Se percató de que estaba despierto, la miró y le sonrió. A continuación, se incorporó levemente y la besó en la mejilla tiernamente. Un pinchazo en las sienes la hizo gemir, ¡cómo dolía! Tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que el dolor pasó.

¿Qué era lo que la inquietaba hacia tan solo unos instantes? No lo podía recordar…

Por suerte, allí estaba Hawke para consolarla. La abrazó con dulzura y la recostó a su lado, reconfortándola. Ahora que el malestar había pasado, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.

-¿Estás mejor? Te mareaste en el baile.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco, mañana estaré bien.

Sí, el día anterior habían estado bailando con todos sus amigos, y ella se desmayó de repente. Todo había sido a causa del estrés, se decía, había pasado unos días muy preocupada por Hawke aunque no había razón alguna: allí estaba, a su lado.

Llegó el amanecer, y cuando se despertó Hawke ya no estaba. Sintió tristeza de que no la hubiera despertado aunque hubiera sido solo un momento para despedirse. Se incorporó y vio en la mesilla una nota, la cogió y la leyó.

 _Te quiero._

Sonrió como una adolescente, el otro día le había dejado una nota igual, y le encantaba el detalle.

Se vistió con ilusión, eligiendo un vestido color crema y con bordados verdes. Completó el conjunto con unos zapatos marrones.

Unos pasos en el pasillo la hicieron sobresaltarse, alguien acababa de pasar corriendo por delante de su puerta. Se apresuró y se asomó al exterior, allí había un pequeño elfo. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y se apoyaba en la pared para descansar. Se percató de su presencia y la miró con sus profundos ojos azulados. Merril vio pánico en ellos.

-¿Tú también estás atrapada aquí, o eres uno de esos demonios?

-¿Atrapada? - contestó la joven sorprendida.- ¡Yo vivo aquí! Y claro que no soy un demonio.

El niño vaciló unos instantes, la estaba examinando a conciencia. Si era un demonio, no podía correr ningún riesgo.

-Creo que tú también eres una víctima de este hechizo, sólo que no lo recuerdas. Y cuando recuerdas cosas, este paraíso cambia, -explicó él mirando en todas direcciones, nervioso.- las cosas empiezan a ir mal, y van a por ti.

Eso explicaría la amnesia que sufría, pero aún así se negaba a creerle.

-Yo vivo aquí, -Insistió, aunque no muy convencida.- con Hawke.

Al oír el nombre, el pequeño pareció recuperar fuerzas.

-¡Hawke vino a salvarme a mí y a mis amigos! Él también está buscando la manera de volver, y nos estaba ayudando. -hizo una pausa, algo que había recordado lo atemorizaba.- Él peleó con esa cosa para que pudiéramos escapar.

-¿Un demonio?

Si todo lo que decía el chico era cierto, no podía ser otro ser al que se enfrentó Hawke. El niño asintió, confirmando sus dudas.

Un sonido metálico los interrumpió, algo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, y cada paso que daba era un estruendo.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Corre!

Sin vacilar ni un momento, el niño salió de allí en busca de algún escondite. Merrill miró al final del pasillo, allí una enorme armadura oxidada se había parado en seco al encontrarla. Llevaba hacha en mano, y evidentemente sus intenciones no eran buenas.

El corazón le empezó a sonar tan fuerte en el pecho que parecían tambores, y como si por instinto el monstruo intuyera su miedo, comenzó a correr hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Merrill reaccionó como lo había hecho en otros combates, usó un hechizo de hielo usando todas sus fuerzas para pararlo. La armadura quedó congelada.

-Esto no durará mucho, será mejor salir de aquí.

Si hubiera tenido un bastón o herramienta para dirigir el hechizo más apropiadamente, hubiera sido más efectivo. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero ¿adónde ir?

Corría a toda prisa, y se dio cuenta de que otros pasos más firmes se unían a los suyos en la huída. Miró y casi tropezó por la sorpresa.

-¡Hawke! -gritó presa de la emoción.

Pero algo no iba bien, Hawke corría en su misma dirección huyendo del monstruo pero era como si no la viera ni escuchara. Como si no estuviera allí.

El campeón de Kirkwall se paró en seco y ella lo imitó. No era el Hawke refinado con el que había despertado por la mañana, este vestía una indumentaria de guerrero, preparado para el combate. Se dijo a sí misma que ese era el Hawke real. El niño con el que se había topado debía decir la verdad.

Alargó la mano y le tocó, al instante desapareció como el humo, ¿qué había sido eso? No podía perder ni un segundo, se volvía a oír el entrechocar del metal a lo lejos. Ya tendría tiempo para meditaciones en otro momento.

Fue de pasillo en pasillo, le faltaba la respiración y le dolían las piernas, pero estaba segura de que si se enfrentaba sola al enemigo no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Abrió una puerta a trompicones y entró, era un estudio. Cerró desde dentro, allí estaría segura.

Encima del escritorio, había papel y pluma, entonces tuvo una idea: anotar todas las cosas importantes de su vida. Ahora que había visto aquel monstruo no dudaba de las palabras del pequeño, incluso tenía un breve recuerdo de que ella y sus compañeros habían ido a salvar a unos niños elfos días antes. Escribiría todo lo que necesitase recordar y lo escondería, así luego podría volver a leerlo más tarde y comprobaría si había olvidado algo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera coger el papel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, querida? -Era Hawke. No, no era él se dijo.- Llevo buscándote toda la mañana sin éxito.

La miró de arriba a abajo, el vestido descolocado y los cabellos revueltos le llamaron la atención.

-Yo... -ninguna excusa era válida, nada sería creíble. Lo mejor sería hacerse la víctima y fingir.- ¡Ha sido horrible, Hawke!

Se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con desesperación. Quizás podía ser una buena actriz.

-Shhh... -le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla, se tuvo que contener para no darle un manotazo y apartarlo.- Cálmate y explícame todo lo ocurrido.

-En la mansión hay un monstruo, -lloriqueó.- me ha atacado, y no sabía dónde huir y he ido a parar aquí.

-Daré caza a ese terrible monstruo, no te hará ningún daño.

Eran palabras vanas, ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder. La cogió de la mano y salió con ella del estudio. Merril vio con tristeza como se esfumaba tan jugosa oportunidad de coger las hojas y la pluma. Volvería más tarde.

La llevó de vuelta al dormitorio y entró con ella. La cogió de la cintura y la condujo a la cama. A Merril no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la situación.

-Deberíamos desayunar, -atinó a decir, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad de su voz.- yo aún no he desayunado, ¿y tú?

Él por su parte soltó una risita. Algo en ella siempre parecía divertirle. Le dio un pequeño empujón y la tumbó, él se inclinó sobre ella.

-Relájate.- dijo dulcemente.

Merrill se sintió mareada. Era como si una niebla cubriera su mente, y le costaba pensar de manera racional. Hawke le besó en los labios, y fue lo que la hizo estallar. La bofetada sonó en el silencio de la habitación, y Hawke se retiró con una mano en la mejilla enrojecida.

Ambos se miraron, mudos. Él no se esperaba esa reacción, y ella no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él.

Resolvió que le daba igual, y salió dispuesta del dormitorio. Aligeró la marcha conforme las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¡Qué sola se sentía! ¡Si sus amigos estuvieran allí, entre todos ya habrían encontrado la manera de salir!

Atravesó el jardín y se dejó caer en un banco, allí se estaba en paz, entre el verdor de la naturaleza.

En un árbol un pájaro carmesí la observaba.

 **¡Por fin he terminado este capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero tener pronto el siguiente, la historia está llegando a la parte que más ganas tenía de escribir.**


	5. Camino de espejismos

Al día siguiente fue en busca de lo que creía que sería una gran ayuda: el papel y la pluma. Cogió también un frasquito de tinta negra que había en el cajón del escritorio. No creyó conveniente dejar para después la tarea, así que se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a redactar. Al final, obtuvo dos folios llenos de información útil. Descubrió que cada vez que los releía volvía a recordar algún dato significativo, que anotaba también.

Satisfecha por tan buen trabajo, volvió aprisa a su habitación. Le dio la impresión de que algunas habitaciones y pasillos habían cambiado de posición, era como si el edificio tuviera vida propia. Ocultó las notas debajo del colchón. Allí a nadie se le ocurriría mirar.

Llamaron a la puerta, y se apresuró a incorporarse, ¿es que Hawke siempre adivinaba cuándo estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas? Pero no fue él quien entró, el elfo al que había visto el día anterior se asomó al dormitorio tímidamente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. -dijo, mirándola aliviado.

-¡Por el Lobo Terrible! ¿Qué era aquella cosa? - se refería a la peligrosa armadura.- Yo también estoy contenta de que pudieras escapar.

El joven entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándole que hablara más bajo. No los debían descubrir.

-Me llamo Inuart.

-Qué mal, me debería haber presentado antes, ¿verdad? Yo soy Merrill.

-He pensado en que podríamos colaborar, -anunció Inuart.- pero si vamos los dos juntos nos descubrirán fácilmente. A mí no paran de perseguirme, en cambio parece que para ellos tú todavía no eres una amenaza.

Llevaba razón en lo que decía, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando sus intenciones.

-Te propongo una cosa. El falso Hawke desaparece todos los días antes del amanecer, a eso de las cuatro. A las ocho más o menos ha vuelto. -Sí, existían más momentos, pero eran variables y por tanto no se podía confiar.- A las cinco de la mañana podemos quedar en el jardín e intercambiar información.

Inuart meditó unos instantes la propuesta y asintió.

-Es buena idea. Por lo que dices, creo que debería irme, no quiero que me descubran.

-¡Ten cuidado!

Y como si fuera un delincuente huyendo de la escena del crimen, desapareció rápidamente.

Merrill respiró hondo, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento a pesar de que se había prometido con anterioridad no recurrir a él: la magia de sangre.

Fue directa a los jardines, ya que para el hechizo que iba a realizar era preferible estar rodeada por la naturaleza, y aunque no creía que siquiera el jardín fuera real, no tenía un sitio mejor que escoger. Se arrodilló frente al estanque, ya no había marcha atrás.

Requería una mínima cantidad de sangre, así que puesto que no tenía ningún cuchillo (si hubiera cogido uno hubiera levantado sospechas) y agujas no había encontrado, se mordió con los colmillos en la punta del índice. Hizo fuerza, y notó el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca.

Recitó las palabras élficas que había estudiado e introdujo la mano en el agua, un color rosáceo la tiñó.

-Guíame, por favor. -pidió.

Un pequeño duendecillo de aspecto gelatinoso salió del estanque, parecía que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento. La miró unos instantes, sopesando la orden, y se puso en marcha. Era más ágil de lo que aparentaba e iba dando saltos mientras la guiaba por los interminables pasillos. Merrill lo seguía decidida.

Se paró en seco delante de una pared, y la miró satisfecho. Había concluido su misión, así que desapareció convirtiéndose en un diminuto charco de agua.

-¿Es aquí? Si no hay salida...- estaba decepcionada.

Examinó la pared con más detenimiento y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, decidió tocarla y así sí consiguió una reacción peculiar: su mano la atravesó sin problemas como a una cortina de humo. No había tiempo para vacilar, se adentró a lo desconocido.

Fue a parar a un largo túnel de piedra y tierra, alumbrado por antorchas sujetas a las paredes.

-¡Es la mina! ¿Cómo es posible? -exclamó asombrada.

En efecto, se trataba de la mina de las afueras de Kirkwall. Eso podría significar que tenía una oportunidad para escapar, si encontraba la salida. Se acordó entonces de Inuart y decidió que no podía dejarle a su suerte, volvería más tarde a por él y entonces los dos juntos huirían.

Miró hacia atrás, a través de un portal se veía la mansión, así que la tranquilizaba saber que si algo salía mal ahí tenía una vía de escape. Sólo había un camino que seguir, todo recto, así que avanzó en esa única dirección. Pronto, llegó hasta ella un olor nauseabundo que hizo que arrugara la nariz.

Se obligó a seguir a pesar de que a cada paso el olor se hacía más denso, más vomitivo. Se paró en seco, alguien la llamaba.

-Merrill, vuelve. -Era una súplica desgarradora.- No me dejes solo.

A sus espaldas el cantar de un pájaro hacía eco en las paredes de la mina. Era una melodía preciosa que la hizo sentir nostalgia por aquella mansión. Calló en la cuenta de lo que había anotado aquella mañana y escondido bajo el colchón, entre todas aquellas anotaciones una hacía que se le helara la sangre al compararla con la situación que estaba viviendo.

 _"Una luz nos engulló a Hawke y a mí, mientras pude oír un silbido que parecía un pájaro."_

Estaba totalmente segura de que era el mismo sonido, así que lo lógico era querer alejarse de él.

Un paso tras otro, aprisa, se alejó. Alcanzó el final del túnel, ante sí se extendía una sala circular, alumbrada brevemente por velas. A la luz, se distinguían símbolos grabados con sangre por los suelos. Merrill los conocía, eran para invocar espíritus pero tenían un alto riesgo: podría escapar del Velo un demonio. Tirado a un lado, un cadáver atestado de moscas emitía tan pestilente aroma que le provocó arcadas, la elfa se obligó a mirar a un lado para evitar tan perturbadora visión. Ahora lo tenía claro, ése era el mago tevinterano que habían estado buscando.

-Esto es horrible... -murmuró para sí.

-Vuelve conmigo, te haré olvidarlo.

Se volteó alarmada pero allí no había nadie. Sabía que no había sido solo una ilusión y muy a su pesar, tenía que volver porque no había otra ruta que volver sobre sus pasos.

En la vuelta, el pájaro cantaba más y más fuerte, pero Merrill no sentía miedo. Había averiguado un par de cosas, podría ser muy útil. Las antorchas se apagaron y la muchacha se paró en seco, ya no se oía nada, solo su respiración. Encendió una llama que flotaba sobre la palma de su mano y se alegró de lo útil que podía ser la magia en situaciones extremas.

Ahora el escenario que la rodeaba era muy diferente, unas interminables paredes de espejos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-¡Por el Hacedor! -se miró boquiabierta en el espejo.- ¿Esta soy yo? ¡No puede ser!

Contempló su reflejo, era una versión de ella, humana. Era curioso verse sin los tatuajes, con más constitución y sin las puntiagudas orejas. Vio a través del reflejo a Hawke aparecer a su espalda.

-¿Cómo te ves, querida? ¿Te gusta?

Merrill se tanteó las orejas con la mano libre y se alegró al comprobar que eran tan élficas como siempre, aunque su imagen en el espejo seguía siendo humana.

-¿Por qué me debería de gustar? -no es que le desagradara, pero verse así le causaba una sensación incómoda.- Esa no soy yo, ¿verdad? Es un espejismo.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, ahora un apuesto Hawke le hacía compañía. Era el Hawke bueno, lo sabía por su mirada. Las dos figuras se tomaron de la mano y se miraron sonrientes. Estaban enamorados.

-Claro que no eres tú, ¿crees que el campeón de Kirkwall compartiría su vida con una elfa? Buscará una esposa apropiada, humana. Y posiblemente noble.

Sus palabras la hirieron como un puñal, ¿estaría en lo cierto? No había querido pensar mucho en ello con anterioridad, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de otra persona sin desearlo se planteaba el problema.

-Si te quedas aquí, -prosiguió el demonio.- tendrás todo lo que puedas desear, incluyendo a Hawke. Creo que no te mereces menos.

-Claro... Volvamos.

No sonaba convencida. Algo le decía que Hawke en realidad no era como lo mostraba ese dichoso espejo. Él la quería tal y como era.

-Bien. -estaba contento con el resultado.- Volvamos, este lugar no es seguro para ti.

La tomó de la mano tal y como había hecho justo antes el hombre del espejo, y fue con ella hasta una robusta puerta de mármol en la que Merrill no había reparado antes, ¿o es que antes no estaba?

Al otro lado, estaba el jardín. Ahora ella tenía la absoluta certeza de que esa puerta acababa de aparecer de la nada, aquella mansión era un laberinto que cambiaba continuamente.

-Estoy tan feliz de que te quedes a mi lado.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. Merrill no respondió, estaba pensando en su cita con Inuart a las cinco.


	6. En lo más profundo del bosque

A la luz de una vela, Merrill leía con atención todas sus anotaciones. Era agradable comprobar que todo en su mente estaba en orden. Guardó todo bajo el colchón antes de salir al jardín en busca de Inuart, la idea de disfrutar de su compañía la ponía muy contenta. Últimamente hablaba mucho sola, así que hablar con otra persona era un gran aliciente.

Fue al punto de encuentro en camisón, no veía necesario tener que vestirse a esas horas y francamente no le daba pudor que el pequeño Inuart la viera así.

Cuando la elfa llegó al jardín, el niño ya estaba allí esperándola. Al verla llegar sus labios se convirtieron en una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! - le devolvió Merrill el saludo.- ¿Llego muy tarde? Me sabe un poco mal haberte tenido esperando.

-Para nada, apenas cinco minutos. -la tranquilizó.- Dime, ¿averiguaste algo útil?

-Más o menos, creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que ocurrió para que fuéramos a parar aquí. -Inuart la miró expectante, no estaba mal ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando.- La mansión cambia, de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta, aunque no se muy bien en función de qué lo hace.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices. Me he perdido varias veces por culpa de eso.

Inuart pateó el aire fastidiado, por su enojo Merrill creía que esas "varias veces" habían sido "muchas veces".

-Bueno, continúo. En un pasadizo... secreto, encontré unos símbolos de invocación.

-Explícate bien, ¿no?

Merrill se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. Varric era el mejor contando historias, y comparándose con él ella no llegaba ni al nivel de cuentacuentos de tabernucha barata.

-Utilicé un hechizo para encontrar una manera de escapar, o algo que me acercara a ella. Así encontré un túnel oculto que era de la mina donde fuimos a buscaros, yo y mis compañeros.- Ahora Inuart sí parecía muy interesado y no la interrumpiría.- Allí fue donde encontré los símbolos de los que te acabo de hablar, y un cadáver. Estoy bastante segura de que se trataba del mago de Tevinter que os capturó, utilizó magia de sangre y fue un error. El demonio que invocó para protegerse finalmente acabó con él, y creó este lugar. Creo que este sitio es un desgarrón del velo.

Ella misma no tenía buenas experiencias con la magia de sangre, antes de la desgracia que acabó con la vida de la Custodio Marethari habría defendido que era totalmente segura, pero ahora sabía perfectamente que los demonios podían ser muy crueles y usar magia de sangre podía salir muy caro. El mago tevinterano lo había aprendido por las malas.

-¿Entonces cómo escapamos?

-Matando al demonio que nos tiene presos.- contestó con frialdad.

El pequeño Inuart palideció, ¿cómo iba él a acabar con semejante adversario? No sabía utilizar ni un arma y además no era mago.

-¿Crees que mis amigos estarán bien?

Merrill no sabía muy bien qué contestar, y si no los habían localizado hasta ahora, dudaba que hubieran sobrevivido. Pero no le podía decir eso al niño.

-Claro que sí, -mintió, y le abrazó para consolarlo.- si el demonio desaparece, todos los que estamos atrapados seremos libres, incluso tus amigos estén donde estén.

Si es que estaban todavía vivos, esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvarles. A ellos y a Hawke.

Notó cómo el niño se quedaba muy quieto en sus brazos, pues miraba muy fijamente algo que tenía Merrill a su espalda. Merrill contuvo el aliento, si era el falso Hawke estaban perdidos.

-Nos está mirando... -dijo Inuart al fin, casi en un susurro.

Muy despacio, la elfa giró para ver quién era el intruso. Un ave de plumaje rojizo descansaba en la rama de un árbol y los observaba con visible interés. Entonces recordó algo que nunca debía haber olvidado, una leyenda que la Custodio les contaba a los más pequeños por las noches junto al fuego.

-Escucha, -le dijo muy bajito.- vete de aquí corriendo y escóndete. Si vuelves a ver a ese pájaro, no dejes que él te encuentre ¿Lo has entendido?

El niño asintió decidido, se zafó de su abrazo y huyó hacia la mansión. Rápidamente, Merrill lanzó un hechizo helado al pájaro, éste levantó el vuelo y lo esquivó con una pasmosa facilidad.

-Te veo muy ofuscada, querida.

Volvió el rostro hacia el origen de la voz y encontró al falso Hawke de brazos cruzados mirándola. Cuando volvió a mirar en busca del ave ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

-Ya no puedes engañarme.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué harás? Vas a matar al demonio que es dueño del lugar, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que he creído entender escuchándoos a ti y a tu fiel amigo.

Merrill maldijo para sus adentros, era imposible ocultarse de él. Todo eran contratiempos.

-Si acabar contigo significa ser libre, demonio, sí.

El hombre pusó una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar escandalizado con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que te quedes a mi lado? Fuera de aquí te espera un mundo horrible y un futuro incierto. Conmigo serás feliz, con Hawke.

-¡No eres Hawke! - protestó furiosa.

Él asintió satisfecho con su respuesta, y sacó un puñal del cinturón que llevaba colgado. Instintivamente Merrill dio unos pasos atrás.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Qué pretendes?

Caminó hacia ella cauteloso y le tendió el arma por la hoja, invitándola a coger la empuñadura. Merrill se quedó desconcertada ante su comportamiento.

-Acaba conmigo ahora mismo.

La elfa cogió rápida el puñal y se lo puso en el cuello, el falso Hawke no hizo ademán de huir o detenerla. Todo cada vez era más caótico en la mente de Merrill, que intentaba averiguar sus intenciones. Apretó el filo contra su garganta y un hilillo de sangre descendió por ella. Pero no fue capaz de continuar, le miraba y en él veía a Hawke. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y le hizo sollozar. Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma...

-No puedo... -se lamentó.

De repente él cogió su mano, y cortándose con el puñal se lo arrebató y lo tiró entre la hierba. Merrill miró horrorizada los cortes de su mano, eran profundos.

-No, no puedes querida. -le dio un delicado beso en la boca.- Porque me quieres.

¡Claro que no lo quería! Y justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse. Pero lo resistió, no pensaba rendirse. Le dio un empujón para apartárselo.

-¡No te quiero! -le gritó como nunca había hecho antes.- ¡No eres Hawke, y no deseo vivir en este demencial lugar contigo!

Él no se alteró en absoluto, y lamió la herida sangrante de sus dedos. Luego, le dirigió una mirada disgustada.

-Es una pena, querida.

Estruendosos pasos sonaron a lo lejos y Merrill sintió el corazón en un puño. Distinguió de quién eran al instante, la armadura iba a la caza de su objetivo.

-¡Por el Lobo Terrible, ahora no!

No perdió ni un segundo y corrió en la dirección contraria al origen de los pasos, pensaba que si jugaba con ventaja la armadura le perdería la pista más fácilmente. Antes de salir de los jardines echó una última mirada atrás, el falso Hawke se despedía de ella con la mano ¡Qué rabia le daba esa actitud!

Escapó, puerta tras puerta y pasillo tras pasillo, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que ya no la seguían. Había llegado hasta un dormitorio para bebés, puesto que el decorado era infantil y el suelo estaba inundado de juguetes. En el centro había una cuna.

Merrill se acercó a una sillita diminuta frente a un tocador a medida y se sentó agotada. Se miró en el espejo del tocador, y la Merrill que encontró allí no le gustó nada. Con el camisón de dormir todavía, y un rostro triste y pálido.

-¿Vale la pena seguir luchando? -le preguntó a su reflejo.- Quizás rendirse y vivir como una princesita sea lo mejor, lo correcto no, pero sí lo más fácil.

Vio que tenía enredado algo entre el cabello, y se lo sacó. Era una pluma del pájaro al que había atacado antes. Se paró a recordar entonces con más detenimiento la historia que le contaba con apenas cinco años la Custodio Marethari, pensar el ella le infundía valor.

 _"Un espíritu habitaba en el bosque, cambiaba de forma para sorprender y divertir a los viajeros que pasaban por las tierras que habitaba. Poco a poco, empezó a aburrirse de aquellas personas que disfrutaban de unos momentos de su compañía, para luego marcharle y dejarle en el bosque solo. Así que, lleno de rencor, adquirió la forma de un hermoso pájaro de plumas rojas, cuyo cantar embelesaba a todo aquel que lo oía, atrayéndolo hasta lo más profundo del bosque, para no volver. El pacífico espíritu terminó convertido en un demonio."_

¿Estaría ella caminando hacia lo más profundo del bosque?


	7. Deliciosa proposición

De nuevo a las cinco, fue al jardín deseosa de encontrarse con Inuart y comprobar que éste no había sufrido ningún peligro, pero no fue así, allí nadie acudió. Esperó en la quietud de la noche varios minutos, mientras el suave viento mecía la falda de su vestido azul celeste. Un ave pasó volando sobre su cabeza, lo mejor era desaparecer de allí.

-Dichoso pajarraco...

A lo mejor Inuart había estado allí antes que ella y al percatarse de la presencia del pájaro había decidido no acudir a la cita. Pensar en la posibilidad la consoló y la hizo sonreír, seguro que el pequeño estaba bien.

Volvió sobre sus pasos al interior de la mansión. Las tripas le sonaron por el hambre, el día anterior lo había pasado huyendo de la armadura oxidada, y no había podido parar a alimentarse apropiadamente.

-Por suerte hoy parece que estoy sola, así que comeré hasta hartarme.-se dijo a sí misma, imaginando suculentos manjares.

Y sus deseos fueron concedidos. Una puerta se abrió cuando pasaba frente a ella, y un delicioso aroma la animó a mirar dentro. Sobre una alargada mesa adornada con un mantel bordado, se disponía un apetitoso y abundante desayuno: pastelitos de nata, bollos de canela, panecillos recién hechos, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, bombones, una fuente con fruta troceada, una jarra con leche y otra con zumo.

-Entra, querida. No te quedes en la puerta.

A la mesa estaba el doble de Hawke, dando pequeños bocados a un bollo de canela. Merrill se lamentó de lo poco que había durado su ausencia.

-Todavía sigo sin saber qué pretendes. -se sentó a desgana, no quería estar con él pero el desayuno era una tentación difícil de resistir.- Ya deberías estar concienciado de que no soy tu "querida", ni lo voy a ser.

-Quizás...

El demonio quedó en silencio, dudaba de si era conveniente seguir hablando y hacerle la proposición que había meditado, el elegante hombre la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa esperando su reacción. Estaba intrigada.

-Continúa, por favor.

Alcanzó una de las tostadas con mermelada de fresa, y la mordisqueó hambrienta, sabía incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-No quieres matarme, ¿verdad? -Merrill se atragantó y tosió, no esperaba que abordara ese tema.- Has acabado con múltiples enemigos a lo largo de los últimos años y en cambio yo sigo aquí, compartiendo el desayuno contigo. Me haría inmensamente feliz que te quedaras.

-Imposible. -contestó la elfa, tajante.

El rostro de Hawke se iluminó ante tal respuesta, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

-Te haré una proposición que no podrás rechazar. -Hizo una pausa, deseoso de aumentar la intriga de la ya nerviosa Merrill.- Si prometes quedarte conmigo y no intentar escapar, dejaré que Hawke y los niños se vayan.

-¡Eso es chantaje! - protestó indignada.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no iba a ceder.

La muchacha había perdido el apetito por completo, por lo que abatida se levantó y fue directa al dormitorio. Necesitaba pensar, y dormir, dormir y que pasaran las horas tan interminables en las que era obligaba a residir en la mansión.

Sacó las notas y las leyó sentada en la cama, con nostalgia de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Quizás la proposición del falso Hawke no era tan mala, si el resto así se podían salvar.

-No te dejes engañar, Merrill.

Pegó un bote en el sitio. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie en la habitación, a simple vista...

-¿Quién anda ahí?

En el espejo colgado de la pared había algo extraño. Se aproximó para mirar más de cerca, y en efecto: reflejaba una habitación casi idéntica a su dormitorio, pero ella no aparecía en la imagen, sino Hawke. Tenía un aspecto más pálido y cansado que la última vez que lo vio.

-¡Merrill! -pronunció su nombre con verdadera alegría.- ¿Eres tú, verdad? No esa pesadilla...

La joven puso la palma de su mano sobre el frío cristal, Hawke hizo lo mismo y así era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudieran darse ánimo y comprensión.

-Por lo que veo allí también hay otro "yo", aquí hay otro "tú" y no me cae nada bien.- Comentó ella riendo, aunque no tenía mucha gracia si lo pensabas bien.

Extrañado ante tan rara explicación, Hawke enarcó una ceja, y luego rió comprendiendo lo que decía su compañera.

-¿Así que el Hawke que está contigo también es insufrible? Porque la Merrill de aquí lo es, -exasperado añadió.- y mucho.

-¿Dónde está ella?

Miró el escenario que tenía detrás Hawke buscándola, pero estaba solo.

-La llevo sin ver varios días, desde que aparecieron los monstruos ella ya no está. No sé qué hacer, es un verdadero infierno.

-Aquí no hay monstruos... Bueno, esa armadura. -Hawke asintió, él también la había conocido.- Y el falso Hawke sí sigue por aquí. Es un demonio, y seguro que es en realidad la misma identidad que mi otra yo, si acabamos con él, todo acabará. Estaremos a salvo.

-La buscaré pues... –contestó él, sombrío.

No parecía convencido, Merrill pensó que quizás el demonio ya la había elegido a ella como compañera tal como le había confesado en el desayuno. Así, Hawke no era necesario, y dejarlo a la merced de los monstruos era la manera idónea de deshacerse de él.

-Yo también me enfrentaré al demonio.-prometió ella.

-¡No, Merrill! -le suplicó.- ¡Tú aún estás a salvo, no te pongas a ti misma en peligro!

Una sombra se movió en el espejo, algo acechaba al hombre que no había reparado en su presencia.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó la elfa para advertirle, y él dio la vuelta rápidamente.

El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos y Merrill calló hacia atrás cubriéndose con las manos para protegerse de los cristales que saltaron en todas direcciones. Quedó tumbada boca arriba en medio del desastre, respirando con fuerza por la agitación del susto.

Hawke estaba en peligro, siempre era muy amable e intentaba proteger a todos, pero ella quería protegerle a él esta vez. Adquirió una nueva determinación a pesar de así ignorar su petición de mantenerse a salvo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Se incorporó despacio y comprobó que algunos cristales le habían hecho cortes en los brazos. Eran cortes superficiales pero escocían. Lamió una de las heridas de su muñeca y entonces reparó en un trozo de cristal alargado, de unos veinte centímetros que había caído a su izquierda.

-Podría haberme matado... - reinó el silencio unos instantes, sopesando lo que acababa de decir, y lo cogió entre sus manos.- Es perfecto.

El fragmento lanzó reflejos de luz, y se manchó de sangre al cortar sus manos. Aún así no lo soltó, ya no sentía dolor.

Lo blandió como si de un puñal se tratase y salió en busca de su objetivo. Recordó que la había estado tratando bien pero desechó la idea, en realidad la estaba engañando y tenía que acabar con él. Por ella, por Hawke y por Inuart.

Lo encontró donde lo había visto por última vez, en el precioso comedor desayunando. El falso Hawke la miró y el afilado cristal que blandía captó su atención, pero aún así no se alteró en absoluto.

-Tranquilízate, querida. Ya comprobamos el otro día que no te atreves a hacerme daño, y debes saber que mi proposición sigue en pie.

-¡Eres como todos los de tu calaña, un mentiroso! -le acusó Merrill, mientras él se servía tranquilamente zumo en un vaso.- ¡Vas a matar a Hawke a pesar de todo!

La fulminó con la mirada y dejó el vaso en la mesa para después. Estaba contrariado.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan quejica? -le gritó.- ¡Te doy todo lo que puedes desear y así me lo agradeces!

Avanzó hacia ella, serio como nunca, y Merrill sintió miedo. Cuando lo tuvo delante, dio un paso hacia él y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que alzaba el puño con el cristal, pues llevaba razón, no era capaz de hacerle daño con el aspecto de Hawke.

Bajó con fuerza el afilado vidrio clavándoselo, el grito de él y la sangre que la salpicó en el rostro hicieron que sintiera un inmenso calor por todo el cuerpo, el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y las sienes le ardían.

-Yo te quería.-oyó decirle antes del sonido de su cuerpo cayendo sin vida.

Abrió los ojos, y contempló horrorizada su obra. Ahí estaba el hombre al que más amaba, con un cristal profundamente clavado en el pecho y en medio de un charco de sangre.

-No es Hawke... - se dijo temblando.- Es un demonio, no he hecho daño a Hawke. Nunca lo haría.

En medio del shock, contempló la sala. Nada había cambiado y seguía atrapada en aquella mansión.


	8. La promesa

Respiró hondo varias veces intentando serenarse. No debería haber salido así, ya deberían haberse desvanecido los muros que la rodeaban y estar de vuelta en la mina, donde seguramente Aveline y Varric los buscaban como locos.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar a esto, querida.

Helada, miró el cadáver del doble de Hawke en el suelo ¿Había hablado? Seguía inerte, recordándole la crudeza de su acto.

-¡Ugh...! -Merrill se llevó ambas manos a la boca, un regusto amargo le subía por la garganta y casi no podía contener las nauseas.- ¡No es él, tonta! ¡Hawke está a salvo!

Se alejó del cadáver a duras penas repitiéndose las mismas palabras para convencerse de ello. Se sentía más perdida aún, había dado un paso que le había costado mucho y no parecía obtener resultados ¡Si ese era el demonio, su muerte habría acabado con la pesadilla!

Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, alguien la abrió desde el otro lado. Una Merrill hermosa, resplandeciente con su vestido verde y el pelo arreglado con pequeñas flores amarillas. Se quedó de piedra ante la inesperada aparición.

-Todos conspiráis para volverme loca... - dijo desconfiada.

Su otra yo la miró con amargura, como si se compadeciera de ella. La tomó de la mano y Merrill sintió que eran muy suaves y amorosas, unas manos hechas para dar caricias.

-Cuánto siento que estés así, yo... - a su doble se le atragantaron las palabras mirando detrás de Merrill, donde yacía moribundo el desafortunado demonio.- Te explicaré todo, así confiarás en mí, querida. Te prometo que a partir de ahora seré sincero.

-¡Eres él! - Con aversión, Merrill se zafó de esa mano que le había parecido tan agradable.- ¿Cuántas formas tienes?

-Te he prometido la verdad, así que aquí se acabaron las mentiras. - inspiró aire profundamente, preparándose para todo lo que iba a decir. Era la primera vez que trataba con alguien sin artimañas.- Mi nombre es Athanasi, y puedo adoptar tantas formas como desee.

Si Merrill había aprendido algo en los últimos días, era a desconfiar de todo lo que la rodeaba, así que, ¿podía creer ahora en sus palabras?

-Has intentado hacerme daño y me has engañado tantas veces... -intentó volver la vista atrás, pero el cuerpo ensangrentado era una horrible visión.- Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente, -rectificó. - así que no creo que pueda confiar en tu repentino cambio de actitud.

-Te lo mostraré.

Athanasi puso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de Merrill y la empujó hacia atrás, la joven elfa intentó no perder el equilibrio pero en vano. Cayó, y el suelo se abrió bajo ella y continuó cayendo mientras gritaba, agitando las manos intentando aferrarse a algo pero tan solo la oscuridad la rodeaba.

Finalmente, aterrizó sobre una superficie blanda y mullida, sin un rasguño.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!

Merrill miró a su lado, aún conmocionada por la caída. Inuart estaba junto a ella, sobre la gigantesca cama en la que había caído. La habitación era un dormitorio con juguetes y libros desparramados por todas partes, hasta había aplastado un libro que había en la cama con su caída.

-¡Yo sí que me voy a morir de un susto! -replicó Merrill incorporándose, curiosa comprobó que el niño vestía un pijama de seda que no debía de ser barato.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te ví en el jardín a las cinco y me temía lo peor...

Agradecido por tanta preocupación, Inuart extendió los brazos y se dejó caer en el regazo de Merrill, abrazándola.

-Estábamos equivocados, Athanasi es bueno. Se porta muy bien conmigo, y me dijo que también intentaba llevarse bien contigo pero tú no querías. -La miró con sus grandes ojos azulados, parecía suplicarle que lo comprendiera.- ¡Está de nuestra parte! ¡Nos protegerá de los asquerosos shem'lem!

¿Había escuchado bien o ahora Inuart mostraba prejuicios contra los humanos? Si antes era así, ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Él me ha protegido, acabó con ese mago que me secuestró y quería utilizarme, a ti también te protegerá.

Una y otra vez Merrill negó con la cabeza, lo que estaba claro es que ahí empezaba a haber algo más que un simple demonio. Ahí había un "antes" y un "por qué".

La puerta se abrió, era Athanasi con una nueva apariencia: un Hawke elfo. Al principio la muchacha no se había dado cuenta de qué apariencia había adoptado, ya que ahora la barba de humano había desaparecido y había perdido tanto altura como musculatura

-Como puedes ver, el pequeño está bien. -le expuso solemne.- No pienso hacerle ningún daño, es de los nuestros y como tal debemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

-¿Y Hawke? -ante la falta de respuesta, a Merrill no le quedaba mucho que adivinar.- Él es humano, y por tanto el enemigo por naturaleza, si he entendido todo bien.

Athanasi le dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada, la que se le dedica a alguien que está totalmente perdido y equivocado.

-Ya te lo dije, te lo mostraré.

Marchó con paso decidido, y tanto Merrill como Inuart lo siguieron. Caminaron por largos pasillos sin mediar palabra, hasta que se detuvieron en una galería de cuadros. En todos ellos aparecían preciosos paisajes silvestres, y una elfa joven sonreía en todos ellos.

Merrill se detuvo ante uno en el que la muchacha sonreía sentada entre amapolas. Al verla, le pareció muy bonita, con sus níveos cabellos y piel perlada, sus ojos verdes rebosaban de felicidad. Era la imagen de la pura inocencia.

-¿Quién es?

-Es mi amada, -El demonio se situó a su lado para contemplar también el cuadro.- la única que escuchaba mi canto, que atravesaba el bosque en busca de mi compañía. Un día desapareció y me quedé sólo, supe más tarde por un viajero que habían atacado su aldea y habían hecho esclavos a todos los elfos jóvenes. -en un gesto melancólico acarició el cuadro.- Eso fue ya hace muchos años.

A pesar de todo, Merrill sentía cierta empatía por él. Estar solo durante tantos años debía haber sido una auténtica tortura, sabiendo que la persona que más querías había sido cruelmente esclavizada.

-¡Nosotros nos quedaremos contigo y seremos una familia! -ofreció Inuart entusiasmado.

Sonriente, Athanasi asintió y miró a Merrill expectante ante su respuesta. Ella contempló a ese Hawke elfo, y se recordó una vez más que no era la persona con la que deseaba estar, la persona que más quería estaba en peligro en esos momentos.

-Yo no puedo formar parte, me marcho. -Decidida se dirigió a ambos.- Con Hawke.

Tanto Inuart como Athanasi se mostraron decepcionados, ¿cómo podía abandonarlos así por un humano?

-Me temo que no será posible.

Tras las palabras del demonio, las paredes empezaron una sorprendente transformación: se deslizaban y entremezclaban, retorciéndose entre ellas lanzando destellos de todos los colores. El suelo temblaba a sus pies, también estaba cambiando.

La sala se convirtió en una enorme mazmorra de piedra fría, a sus espaldas tenían unas escaleras que ascendían a lo que Merrill suponía que sería la mansión. Y al fondo distinguió un imponente espejo que la elfa recordaba muy bien.

-El Eluvian... -se dijo a sí misma, necesitaba escucharlo para creer que hubiera aparecido allí.

-Así es, querida. Acércate a él.

Con ciertas dudas, Merrill se aproximó para mirarlo más de cerca. Viejos recuerdos se revivían en su mente, todos sobre su clan y cómo había sido tan estúpida utilizando la magia de sangre terminando con la vida de la inocente Custodia Marethari. Sabía que era una herida en su corazón que tardaría en cicatrizar.

En el espejo no encontró su reflejo, a través de él se veía a un hombre luchando contra una armadura gigantesca, alrededor de ellos había diferentes tipos de figuras sombrías, monstruos esperando a herir al desafortunado hombre si deseaba escapar.

El hombre de la imagen dio media vuelta para lanzar un mortífero ataque con la espada que empuñaba, entonces Merrill pudo distinguir su identidad.

-¡Hawke, aguanta! ¡Voy a ayudarte!

Sus gritos no eran escuchados, y hecha una furia golpeó con sus puños la superficie del espejo sin conseguir nada. La herida que se había hecho en mano con el cristal ese mismo día al apuñalar a Athanasi se había abierto a causa de los golpes.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, tranquilizadora. Era Athanasi.

-No insistas, él está atrapado en esa dimensión con los monstruos y no puedes llegar a èl.

Poco a poco, las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar. Merrill pensó en unos cuantos detalles que ahora cobraban sentido, pero tenía que oírlo de boca de Athanasi para creerlo.

-Me prometiste la verdad, así que te pregunto ¿Estábamos todos encerrados en la misma dimensión que Hawke, cierto? Pero tú nos sacaste a Inuart y a mí aquí, a salvo, hace mucho tiempo.

-Así es, querida.

-Lo hiciste cuando... - A Merrill se le quebró la voz.

\- Cuando me di cuenta de que os había cogido cariño, no podía dejaros morir.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por la rabia, agarró a Athanasi por los hombros y lo zarandeó manchándole de sangre.

-¡Hawke se merece vivir tanto como yo e Inuart! -Le gritó entre sollozos.- ¡Sácalo de ahí, tú puedes hacerlo! Yo... yo...

Por su parte, Athanasi se mostró perturbado, dudaba de si hacer lo que se le estaba pidiendo era lo mejor. Finalmente, los viejos prejuicios terminaron ganando.

-Es un humano y por mucho que tú le ames, él terminará haciéndote daño.

La elfa pensó que nunca podría hacerle entrar en razón y tenía que actuar rápido para ayudar a Hawke. La única forma de llegar a Hawke era que Athanasi abriera el portal a través del espejo o abrirlo ella misma con magia de sangre.

Contempló el espejo, sucio por la sangre que había derramado al golpearlo. Sería suficiente para abrirlo, pero ya había utilizado un pequeño hechizo de ese tipo dentro de la mansión y había roto la promesa que se hizo a sí misma, ¿estaría bien romperla otra vez?

 **La historia se acerca al final, perdonad si los próximos capítulos tardan un poco más en ser subidos pero tengo menos tiempo para escribir y además me gustaría que quedaran bien, no quiero que quede un final chapucero! XD**


	9. Canción de despedida

La duda atormentaba a Merrill y lo peor de todo es que no disponía de tiempo, Hawke necesitaba una decisión inmediata. Tocó la mancha de sangre del espejo con sus finos dedos y fue suficiente para sentirse culpable.

-¡No puedo! -Se lamentó tristemente, Inuart se puso junto a ella y le acarició la espalda para consolarla. - Si lo hiciera sería traicionar a todos los que sufrieron por mi culpa y a los que prometí no volver a usarla. Ya decepcioné a mi clan, no quiero decepcionar también a Hawke.

A través del espejo, vio a un Hawke derrotado. La fantasmal armadura lo había embestido y ahora él se levantaba con gran esfuerzo, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su labio partido.

No lo iba a conseguir. Recordó una frase que Anders le había dicho tiempo atrás, "el fin justifica los medios". Cuando se la explicó en su día ella estuvo en total desacuerdo con lo que predicaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que en su caso la podía aplicar perfectamente. Utilizaría magia de sangre si así podría salvar a Hawke.

Decidida, posó ambas manos sobre la sangre del cristal ante la atenta mirada de Athanasi. Iba a pronunciar el hechizo, pero una voz infantil se le adelantó. A su lado, Inuart realizaba el ritual en su lugar.

-¡Eres un mago! -le dijo ante tal sorpresa.

El pequeño elfo no respondió, sino que le dedicó una mirada triste justo antes de que Merril fuera engullida por el portal para llevarla al otro lado.

Fue impulsada hacia delante, y cayó de rodillas apoyando las manos sobre el suelo. A su alrededor se podía oler el peligro.

-¡Merril, eres tú! - el campeón de Kirkwall no esperaba que llegara alguien en su rescate en el último momento.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Entre palabra y palabra, Hawke desviaba a duras penas los puños de la armadura que lo golpeaban sin piedad. Merrill le lanzó un hechizo de hielo que no fue tan efectivo como la última vez, solo consiguió hacer más lentos sus movimientos.

-Es un poco largo de explicar.- ahora utilizaba su magia contra los monstruos que les rodeaban.

-Me lo imagino.- rió él.

Era casi una bendición escuchar su risa después de tanto tiempo, se alegró de que Hawke siguiera manteniendo su caracter optimista a pesar de todo.

Se compenetraron perfectamente en la batalla. Merrill se encargó de los monstruos que los tenían arrinconados hasta que no quedó ninguno, mientras Hawke se dedicó a cubrirla y distraer a la armadura para que no atacara a la joven. Eran un equipo perfecto.

-¡Hawke, cuidado! - advirtió la elfa demasiado tarde, Hawke fue derribado de un certero puñetazo.- ¡Aguanta!

Se adelantó e interpuso entre Hawke y su contrincante, lanzando hechizos en un intento desesperado de protegerle. Era consciente de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado, pero era capaz de casi cualquier cosa para salvarlo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la armadura no retrocedía, y le atacó golpeándola con ambos puños lanzándola a un lado.

-¡Nooo...!

El grito de Hawke le causó un dolor distinto al golpe, pero al fin y al cabo dolor. Merrill calló con un golpe sordo contra el suelo, y un crujido horrible de su hombro en el momento del impacto hizo que Hawke temiera por ella.

-¡Merril! ¡¿Estás bien?! - el guerrero trataba de levantarse para llegar hasta ella pero le faltaban las fuerzas.- ¡Por el Hacedor, contesta!

Hawke sentía sus sienes palpitar, no podía estar pasando aquello, Merril no podía tener un final así.

Por fin la elfa contestó, al menos con un alarido al intentar incorporarse. Estaba boca abajo y su brazo derecho, sobre el que había caído, estaba inmóvil y en un ángulo poco natural. Merrill sentía el sabor de la sangre inundándole la boca, y estaba segura de que no sólo se había fracturado el hombro, porque una costilla rota podía ser la causa del dolor punzante en el pecho.

Ambos estaban indefensos ante la armadura que avanzaba para darles el golpe de gracia.

La joven alzó la mirada, un suave aroma a primavera acompañaba a una figura femenina que se erguía frente a ella, ¿quién era? Si no creyera en los dioses élficos, con total convicción hubiera pensado que era Andraste. Pero no, quien estaba allí era una vieja conocida, que la tranquilizaba con su presencia y palabras amables. El dolor había desaparecido.

-Custodia, le he fallado. Os he fallado a todos... - dijo Merrill reprochándose a sí misma.- Estoy tan cansada...

-Shhh, no has fallado a nadie. - Marethari se agachó y acarició su mejilla.- Aún no es momento de descansar, Merril. Eres fuerte, y te quedan muchas cosas por vivir.

A Merrill le abandonaban las fuerzas y se le cerraban los párpados, justo antes de cerrar sus ojos verdosos vio la figura de Marethari que se alejaba. El olor de la primavera desapareció.

-¡Es suficiente!

Era Athanasi quien entraba en escena. La armadura se desvaneció convirtiéndose en humo como si no hubiera existido nunca. Hawke contempló a aquel doble suyo de apariencia élfica sabiendo al instante de quién se trataba.

-Sálvala... - le suplicó intentando incorporarse.- tú puedes salvarla.

Inuart apareció detrás de Athanasi, se había estado ocultando temeroso. El demonio le acarició cariñosamente los cabellos y le sonrió, al instante el niño asintió comprendiendo lo que se esperaba de él.

Se arrodilló ante Merrill y puso sus manos juntas sobre ella, así invocó un potente hechizo de curación. Hawke nunca había visto algo semejante.

-Tranquila, Merrill, ya ha pasado todo.

La joven se incorporó aturdida pero intacta, era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de las lesiones que había sufrido.

-¿Y Hawke? - aún confusa, buscó al joven con la mirada. Cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó en un ataque de alegría ignorando sus heridas.- ¡Estás a salvo! Ahora podremos volver todos juntos a Kirkwall, ¡no te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy!

Por su parte, Hawke reía contagiado por tanto entusiasmo, aunque bien era cierto que la joven elfa le estaba presionando las heridas y le causaba molestias. Aún así no le increpó en absoluto, sabía perfectamente cómo era Merril y que lo hacía inocentemente.

-Ya ha pasado, - le dijo en medio del torpe y doloroso abrazo.- no vuelvas a meterme un susto así, ¿vale? Cuando te vi ahí, inmóvil... ¡Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado!

-Te lo prometo.

Y para sellar su promesa, depositó un beso sobre la frente de Hawke. Quizás fue solo impresión de Merrill, pero le pareció que las mejillas de Hawke se sonrojaron.

Finalmente, la elfa se hizo a un lado dejando a Inuart curar al maltrecho Hawke. Athanasi los observaba con una mezcla de alivio y frustración, inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo los labios.

-No tiene sentido reteneros aquí más tiempo, -declaró finalmente.- te he llegado a coger un gran afecto, querida. El problema es que no soy tan ignorante como para pensar que olvidarás a Hawke y me amarás a mí.

Merril sintió cierto rubor, no había confesado sus sentimientos a Hawke aunque pensaba hacerlo pronto, y que Athanasi hablara de ello tan abiertamente la había puesto nerviosa.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, creo que te entiendo, entiendo todo por lo que has pasado y por qué lo has hecho aunque piense que has hecho cosas malas. -lo tomó de ambas manos antes de proseguir.- Aquí no sería feliz, eso tampoco te haría feliz a ti. Déjanos marchar a todos, Athanasi. Encontrarás a alguien para compartir tus días, alguien como tu amada, pero no de este modo.

-Quizás lleves razón.

Contempló a Merril e Inuart entristecido, pero decidido a liberarles si era lo mejor para ellos. Luego se detuvo para mirar a Hawke, estaba claro que no habían desaparecido los prejuicios en un momento, pero se esforzaba por hacer lo correcto.

Athanasi alzó la palma de la mano extendida hacia un punto vacío de la habitación, allí se abrió un portal en el que aparecían imágenes distorsionadas de la mina.

-¡La salida! - Hawke no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Yo no me voy! - protestó Inuart entre repentinos lagrimones.- Yo me quedo contigo, Athanasi. Se que contigo seré más feliz que allí fuera.

Merrill abrió la boca ante la sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Hawke, cauteloso.

-Sí, -sus ojos celestes transmitían determinación.- fuera no tengo nada. Soy huérfano, así que no hay una familia que me espere. Y sabéis lo difícil que es la vida para un elfo en la ciudad, más complicada todavía siendo un mago.

Personalmente, el razonamiento del pequeño le pareció comprensible a Merril. Aunque después de sus aventuras le dolía despedirse.

-Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto. - acarició la mejilla del niño intentando no mostrarle su tristeza.- Cuida de él, Athanasi.

El falso Hawke asintió decidido, y cambió de apariencia para adoptar por fin una identidad propia. Ahora se había situado junto al niño en gesto protector, era una elfa de melenas rojizas con un vestido blanco.

-Lo haré, puedes estar tranquila.

Sabía que era cierto. Merril avanzó hacia el portal con Hawke y les hizo un gesto de despedida a Atanashi e Inuart antes de cruzarlo, al hacerlo Hawke la tomó de la mano y, si se le hubiera ocurrido mirar a Merril en ese momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Al otro lado, aparecieron en los túneles de la mina como si siempre hubieran estado allí y todo lo acontecido hubiera sido un sueño. Incluso habían recuperado la ropa que llevaban antes de todo ese entuerto. Merril recordó con tristeza los sedosos vestidos.

-¡Por las bragas de Andraste! ¡Estáis aquí!

La estruendosa voz de Varric a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, y se voltearon para encontrar al enano y a Aveline boquiabiertos. Dos pequeños elfos se aferraban a Aveline como su fiel protectora.

-Encontramos a los pequeños hace nada, así que supusimos que vosotros apareceríais por aquí cerca en breve. -Explicó Aveline.- Han sido unas horas muy largas buscándoos.

-¿Unas horas? -Hawke estaba desconcertado.- Es evidente que el tiempo no ha pasado igual para vosotros que para nosotros.

-Lo importante es que habéis vuelto y parece que estáis enteros, ahora solo falta encontrar al otro elfo.

Merril enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Inuart, ellos esperarían que hubiera ido a parar a algún lugar de la mina también.

-No hay más niños, estamos todos a salvo. -puntualizó Merril.- Volvamos a casa.

-¿No eran tres? -insistió Aveline extrañada.

-Sí, pero el tercero ya está a salvo.

Los confundidos Aveline y Varric decidieron no realizar más preguntas, bien porque confiaban en sus compañeros o porque sabían que no sacarían nada en claro.

Salieron al exterior y respiraron aire fresco, Merril estaba sumamente feliz. En medio de la dicha, oyó una melodía en la lejanía.

Buscó la procedencia, no era de la mina, pero no pudo identificar el lugar. Era como el cantar de un pájaro que venía de todas partes pero no era cantado desde ningún sitio. Athanasi se despedía de ellos bajo ese sol rojizo del atardecer.

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es la primera historia que empecé sobre Dragon Age, y espero seguir escribiendo muchas más.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído de principio a fin!**_


End file.
